Dragonball Xenoverse Z
by Sol-Tyler10
Summary: Two young heroes selected to help Patrol Time to prevent the future from being changed into a nightmare
1. Chapter 1

DragonBall Xenoverse

Chapter 1: Time Patroller

"Yo, wake up." A hand grabbed my shoulder and roughly shook me, waking me up from unconsciousness.

I sat up and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Augh...what the hell…" I opened my eyes, and what I saw caught me off guard. I saw...bubblegum people, green headed bald men, people like me, and something I can't find the words to describe. What's worse, they were all looking dead at me.

"I'm right here ya know." I turned my attention to a boy with a blue and green baseball cap, a blue hoodie and jeans, and black sneakers. Standing up, Hiro then asked. "Who are you?"

The boy tipped his hat and smiled proudly

"The name's Tyrone, and incase you're wondering, this is Toki Toki city."

What the hell? "Huh?" I'm just so confused right now. I never heard of any city with that name on any planet.

"I'll explain later once we get away from this crowd. C'mon." He helped me up and we walked away from the most diverse crowd I've ever seen.

They came to a stop, and Tyrone asked. "What race are you...Hiro, was it?"

"I'm a saiyan," Hiro answered "I'm from a distant planet called Xeno. I only know my father but my mother is a mystery. Both of them escaped Planet Vegeta before it exploded. Why was I sent here?"

"You were sent here to help patrol time of course," Tyrone replied.

Confused, Hiro said. "Patrol time?" Tyrone raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we protect history from people who have the ability to travel through time. Like the pair, Mira & Towa." Shaking his head, "I'm so confused about everything that's going on. Who are Mira & Towa first off?" Walking from behind them was the son of Vegeta and Bulma. Tyrone smiled, "Trunks how's everything going?" Trunks sighed and shook his head.

"Not so good, we have another problem. The era where Goku fights Nappa is changing. Instead of Goku making it there in time to save Gohan and Krillin, he doesn't make it in time and Nappa kills them. We have to fix as soon as possible". Tyrone nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll take a few others and the new kid here." Trunks replied, "Sounds like a plan."

Tyrone then flies up, "Hiro follow me before we go to the mission we gotta get your some better fighting clothes." Hiro takes off into the air with him. "Alright, I kinda ripped these up pretty badly." They take off at lightning fast speed. Flying through the air Tyrone asks, "I'm curious, how strong are you and do you keep your combat up close melee style or do you like ki?"

Hiro puts his hand on his chin. "Well I think I'm pretty balanced between them. So I'm fine fighting either way, but I don't know the full extent of my power yet. My father always told me that he sensed a power deep within me." Tyrone nodded.

"Sounds interesting, well we'll see how strong you really are during the mission."

Tyrone and Hiro then land in front of a clothes shop in Toki Toki City. They walk into the store and Hiro spot a outfit that he likes. He tries it on the changing room. "Alrighty, it fits perfectly." Pulling his wrist band up. He then stares at himself in a mirror. Hiro was wearing a gi that had the symbol for Hiro on the back of the shirt. The shirt was light blue with no undershirt with a gold belt and gold pants. The wristbands were light blue right along with his shoes that were light blue. The shoes had two straps and at the tip of the shoes was black with white soles. Hiro hair was black,spiky bent saiyan hair.

"It fits you Hiro. Now let's pay for this and be on our way." Hiro nodded his head. "That will be 7,000 zeni." The cashier said.

"Damn, you store's definitely know how to eat away at your zeni. Here you go" Tyrone paid for the clothes and the two continue on their way to meet Trunks.

Few minutes later

The both of them walk into the time nest and there was Trunks standing with a scroll in his hand. "The scroll aura feels so ominous," Hiro stated.

Trunks hands Tyrone the scroll. "Your mission is to hold off Nappa until Goku arrives.

"History was tampered with, it took Goku longer than the original timeline to get to the battlefield. In the alternate timeline that you're arriving in, Gohan and Krillin were killed by Nappa. I'm counting on you three to keep that from happening."

Hiro looked at Tyrone and nodded his head. Trunks continued, "The scroll will send you there right after Piccolo dies from Nappa's attack. Hurry and save them."

"Alright, we'll correct history. You ready Rookie?" Tyrone asked with a smirk on his face.

" Yeah," Hiro replied.

Tyrone, Hiro, and grab the scroll and it sends them to the battlefield of the fight with the saiyan Nappa. They watch as Piccolo says his last words to Gohan with his dying breath.

"Gohan, it's ironic, isn't it? After all my years of training to defeat your father, I go out like this trying to save you: his son." Gohan, eye's water.

"Just hold on, my dad with be here soon."

"Gohan you're the only person I really consider a friend. Thank you." Piccolo eye's close and just a breeze of wind goes by during the silence."

"NOOOOOOO," Gohan shouts out. Turning his head with a sharp glare at Nappa. He places his hands on his forehead. "Masenko!" The other saiyan vegeta scouter starts to go off.

"Huh, watch out Nappa. That boys power level is at 1600." Gohan launches the attack with all his might.

"Now that's more like it." Nappa reflects the attack back sending it into a boulder. "That kinda stung kid. But now it's time to go bye bye."

Falling to his hands and knees, Gohan whispers. "I'm sorry Mr. Piccolo." Raising his foot, Nappa was prepared to crush Gohan.

"Say hello to your friends in the other world for me." Hiro, Tyrone both got set. "Go, now" Tyrone said. Gabbo rushes to save Gohan in a time. Hiro stands in front of Nappa. Tyrone, helps krillin. "Who in the... More bugs to squish I see. Vegeta give me their power levels." "All of them have an equal power of 3,000 without powering up. Watch out Nappa these three might be a problem."

"I won't allow you to harm these two any longer" The ground begins to shake and Hiro hair begins to stand and wave around. Vegeta scouter then begins to alarm him. "4,500...5,000...and it's still rising." Hiro then release a force of energy that pushes Nappa back.

"Nappa that guy's power level is 7,000"

"W... What? The scouter must be broken." Hiro then grins, "Shall we get started?" Nappa flies full speed at Hiro.

"You little arrogant runt, who do you think you are?" Nappa throws a punch, and Hiro dodges it and circled around him punched him in the back. "Ughhhh, son of a... How did you get back there?" Holding his back in pain Nappa begins to swell up with anger.

"Hiro is amazing, don't you think Tyrone?". He's making Nappa look like an idiot."

"Are you done playing baldy? I'm not even breaking a sweat."

Nappa laughs, "You're a funny one. I'm just getting started." Nappa body begins to become surrounded by lightning. Nappa shouts a battle cry and rushed at an incredible speeds at Hiro. "Here we go," Hiro said. Hiro and Nappa are on par together. Matching each other blow for blow.

"Your good but not good enough." Hiro then punches Nappa in the stomach and follows up with a kick that sends him flying into a nearby mountain. Hiro sighed and relaxed his body.

"This one is good. I might have to step in to end this little game," Vegeta said. "Just a little longer Hiro!," Gabbo shouted. "Only three more minutes!" Hiro gives him a thumbs up. Nappa's loud voice boomed before bursting through the rubble of rocks. "What the hell are you?!" Hiro pointed his thumb into his chest, "I'm the one that's gonna kick your ass." Nappa growled at him with full animosity.

"Let's see how you fair against my full power," Nappa exclaimed.

"Show me what you got," Hiro said before going into a fighting stance. Nappa teleports and throws a power of Ki at Hiro's face. Hiro blocks the punch with one hand. "That kinda stung," Hiro said. Hiro then grabbed his arm and swings Nappa in a circle throwing him into the air.

"Okay, let's see how you do against my ultimate move."

Nappa body sparks in a red aura. Hiro hands start to glow a faint light blue. "Kame-ha-me." Nappa opens his mouth wide releasing a yellow blast. "Rahhhhh!" Hiro's energy bursts from between his palms. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" The two blasts collided in midair, both ends equal in power, neither side showing the slightest of weakness. "How could his attack be just as strong as Nappa's attack?" Vegeta asked. The two blasts then exploded in the air, cancelling each other out and sending sparkles into the air around them.

Hiro wipes some sweat from his forehead. "Oh boy that attack was actually a struggle to fend off." "H...how'd he do that?" Nappa exclaimed.

Nappa flies down to the ground and looks in fear. "He's here!" Tyrone shouted. Goku lands next to Hiro. "Who are you?"

"You'll know some day. I just came to help your friends." Goku nodded his head. "Thank you, for all your help. I appreciate it a lot. Now allow me to finish things up here." Hiro then flies over to Tyrone and Gabbo. Teleporting back to their present time, Tyrone holds his hand out to Hiro. "Huh?" Hiro grabs Tyrone hand and gives him a handshake. "Job well done Hiro, but your strength was amazing. How much power did you use back there?" Tyrone asked. Rubbing the back of his head, Hiro laughs. "That was barely 50% it was like 40% there."

"Interesting, how about we spar?" Tyrone asked.

Hiro stuttered, "R...right now?!"

Instead of a verbal answer, Tyrone enters into his fighting stance and Hiro prepares himself. Nothing but silence, Gabbo just watched. 'Those two are giving off some incredible amounts of ki,' he thought.

Hiro charges at Tyrone and then teleporting making some type of after image. He appears behind Tyrone, releasing a left punch. "Not bad, Hiro." Tyrone blocks the punch effortlessly and punches Hiro square in his face before he can correct his mistake, knocking him to the ground. "Ouch! That was a bit of a surprise, but that wasn't nothing." Tyrone smirked and shouted. "Get serious Hiro! I'm not holding back anymore." Hiro jumps to his feet and smiles. "Alright, here we go" Both Hiro and Tyrone bodies become shrouded in intense aura. The boys then disappeared and the air rippled as they collided blows.

Little did they know, from a distance, the present day Goku was watching. "Those two are going to grow up to be strong. I wanna teach them something. That saiyan is really showing some promise. Maybe he can...nah, I don't want to get ahead of myself," He chuckled, as he continued watching the teens spar.

DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.. All Rights Reserved. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and Dragonball Super is all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. This is nothing more than a parody made for entertainment purposes only.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiro wakes up in a nice, comfortable bed with a loud yawn.

"Wait where am I?" He asked.

"You KO'ed after our sparring Hiro," Tyrone laughed. "I've never met a saiyan who slept as wild as you."

Hiro chuckled, "Sorry, the practice really tired me out, by the way thanks Tyrone."

"For what?" Tyrone asked.

"For everything so far, the clothes and the mission even giving me place to sleep at night.

"No problem, It's nothing really, i'm just being a friend," Tyrone assured. "But I have to ask you one thing?"

"What is it?" Hiro asked while hopping out of bed putting on his Gi. "Well you're a saiyan and that must mean you know about Super Saiyans right?" Hiro smiled at Tyrone while standing up of the bed.

"Of course, this is why I train so hard. I need to become a Super Saiyan in order to become even stronger than I am now. My father was a Super Saiyan, and I used to train with him everyday, and then one day he was gone."

"I know how that feels," Tyrone murmured.

"But my mother is unknown i don't know if she was a Super Saiyan. Why you ask?"

"The next problem we need to fix in history involves Frieza. Trunks told me early this morning. Frieza is no joke, we are just ants to him. That's why I asked because with a Super Saiyan we might stand a chance." Hiro reached out and put his hand on Tyrone shoulder, "Don't worry we'll change history back to normal. Now the problem is, how am I supposed to achieve the power of an Super Saiyan?"

Tyrone shrugged, " I have no idea, but that's fine. Trunks knows that we're a bit unprepared so to face Frieza, so he gave us some free time to train, about 2 weeks."

Hiro nodded, "Okay, how are we gonna get to Frieza's level in just 2 weeks?"

Tyrone stroked his chin in thought. "Hmmm, I may have an idea."

Hiro asked, "What is it?"

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the place where you can train for a whole year in just a day."

"Really, how can we get there?" Hiro asked. "Just follow me," Tyrone took off into the air.

While flying to their destination, Tyrone said. "Hiro our main goal at the moment is to have you not only increase in your power level and have you reach the level of a super saiyan. I've spoken to Trunks and he's allowing us to take a break from quests." Hiro nodded in understanding.

"Oh, look at that." Tyrone shouted above the whistling wind. "Its Kami's Lookout, the place where the hyperbolic time chamber is." Hiro then became wide eyed, "Wow, look at that it's huge."

They both land on the surface of the look out.

"Dende!" Tyrone shouted.

A man sized green person walked out from a building like structure on the lookout.

"Who's there?" He replied.

Waving his hand, Tyrone shouts. "It's me Tyrone, I have a question to ask."

Dende walked up to Tyrone greeting him. "Who's your friend right here?" Dende asked in curiosity. "Oh, sorry. My name is Hiro and I'm a saiyan." Dende gazed at Hiro up and down before replying. "You're strong, really strong but it seems you haven't tapped into your hidden potential yet."

Tyrone chuckled, "Well see Dende that's why I brought him up here with me. Our quest involves taking down Frieza. but the problem is that we're not on his level yet. I wanted to see if we could use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Dende nodded, "You may, but this is a fair warning, that place is beyond imagination. So take training seriously or this place will eat you alive."

In harmony, the two replied, "Right."

They walked inside the temple where Dende stop at a brown door with square like shapes patterned on the door.

Opening the door Dende said, "this is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, 365 days in there is equivalent to 1 day in the real world. Make sure you train hard because once time is up, you're going to have to wait awhile to enter again." Both boys nodded their heads, "Thanks Dende. We appreciate the help a lot. We won't let you down." Tyrone exclaimed.

DOOM, the door closed shut behind them. "What in the….." Hiro stood motionless, "It's empty... Nothing is in here. It's just a blank white void." Tyrone grabbed Hiro's shoulder, "Hiro it's more to it than that. See, this room is designed to change the atmosphere to any conditions. The north pole temperature or the desert heat. You'll see when we get started."

Walking into the vacant room the gravity increased. Hiro was quickly pulled down to the ground. "What the hell is this place?" Struggling to stand on his feet, Tyrone stares at him with a blank face. "C...can't you help?"

"I can, but I won't , I've been in this place before. I've adapted to its ways but we're here to turn you into a super saiyan. So stand up so we can begin training now."

"You know, that sounds great and all but-" Tyrone interrupts. "You're strong enough to stand and walk normally. I want you to run from this point in front of me back to our rooms until I say stop "

Hiro eyes bulge out, "You gotta be kidding me?"

"I'm not, do you wanna become a super saiyan or what?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then, do it."

Hiro stood straight up and began to walk forward. "This is such a damn struggle." Hiro continued to walk back and forth. Then he begun to jog and over the course of 4 hours before he started to run full speed.

"Oh boy." Rubbing his eyes Tyrone blinked, "Hiro can you run yet?" He looked around and saw that Hiro had disappeared. Tyrone stands up, then he notices another shadow casted over him. "How was your nap?" Hiro asked. "Your.. your flying," Tyrone said shockingly.

"Yeah," Hiro shrugged his shoulder" It only took me about 4 hours to learn how to run full speed in this place." Landing on his feet, he then asked. "So, what's next?"

"I already know where your power stands as of now Hiro. So, now our job is to see how close you are to becoming a super saiyan." Tyrone stepped back a ways from Hiro. "Hiro I want you to focus on your inner strength and try to pull it out."

"Haaaha," Hiro let out a deep breath. "Alright here we go."

"Haaaaaaaaa..." The ground began to rumble and the atmosphere became tense. "That's it. Keep it up Hiro."

A bright golden aura started to surround Hiro.

"I can't believe it, he's actually doing it." Tyrone thought to himself. "Aaaaaaaa" Hiro hair stood up and his hair glowed black and gold rapidly. His eyes were a green color. His hair became a steady color gold...then, in one single flash, everything stopped. Hiro was on his hands and knees breathing hard. "Hiro?"

Hiro turned around and looked at Tyrone. "W... What is it?" He asked while gasping for air. "Do you realize that you were a super saiyan for a moment?"

"Really?" Hiro answered. "Yeah you're closer than I thought you would ever be Hiro. This might not be as hard to reach super saiyan.

"Right, well what's next for training?" Hiro asked. "Well, it's basically time to time, we need to push you to the absolute limit." Tyrone explained. Hiro backed up from Tyrone a few feet and took his fighting stance. "Alright, I'm ready when you are", Hiro said. Tyrone took his fighting stance and the atmosphere became dead and silent between the two. Tyrone rushed forward with incredible speed, Hiro threw out a left punch to intercept Tyrone's advancement but only struck an afterimage. "Where'd he go?" Hiro closed his eyes quickly trying to pinpoint Tyrone's ki. "Founded ya!" Hiro shouted while letting out a blue ki blast from his hand. Tyrone reappeared but barely side stepped the ki blast, "Phew, that was way too close. That could have done some damage."

"Dang it, so close….. You won't get away next time Tyrone," Hiro said as his body shook with excitement.

Tyrone held a hand up. "Let's make this a bit more challenging. Try to dodge every single attack that I throw at you, and I'll do the same for you. By 15 minutes whoever has the most hits on the other wins the sparring match."

The challenge forced a wide smile onto Hiro. This was a normal reaction for a saiyan, a battle hungry race by blood, willing to overtake any challenge.

"Alright Tyrone, I'll accept your challenge on one condition. For this match, both of us will be going all out. fight me as if I were your enemy," Hiro declared while steadying his fighting stance once more.

Tyrone's whole demeanor changed. His friendly, carefree aura that he gave off was replaced by a malicious one in an instant. Tyrone began to raise his ki level.

"Alright Hiro...here I come…" and with that Tyrone leaped at Hiro at a tremendous speed and began raining down a fury of attacks onto him. Hiro barely managed to dodge all of them with the exception of the last one which was covered up by a feint. Hiro's left arm flared in a stinging sensation as it was struck by Tyrone's foot.

He staggered but held his ground as he skidded back a couple of feet from the force of that one kick.

"Damn it, that hurt." Hiro exclaimed. "Gotta be honest I completely wasn't ready for that barrage of attacks."

Hiro concentrated and gave his ki a burst as he flew away to gain some distance away from Tyrone. Tyrone then founded behind, Hiro dashed back towards Tyrone. Hiro threw a right elbow, Tyrone stopped it with his hand but the momentum that Hiro carried allowed his elbow to come with much more force. Hiro's elbow hit Tyrone in his face, sending the him far away. While Tyrone was flying backward, Hiro followed trying to follow up with a kick. Tyrone vanished quickly and punished Hiro with kick to the back. "Ouch, that was fast." Hiro said. ' _I gotta learn how to react faster to his movements_ ,' Hiro thought to himself.

Both Hiro and Tyrone dashed towards each other and collided with punches and kicks. They dodged, blocked, and vanished, colliding punches that sent shockwaves throughout the hyperbolic time chamber. The battle paused as both fighters backed off, panting and heaving in attempts to catch their breath.

Hiro broke the silence."Tyrone?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we ignore that rule you said and just fight?"

Tyrone smiled weakly, "I was thinking the same thing."

And with that both friends resumed their fighting. At the rate they're going, the sparring match will be lasting for a very long time…

~Toki toki city~

Passerbyers stood in terror as a majin stood at the register desk. This particular majin resembled one of the forms of Majin Buu. Specifically when he split from his evil half and then consumed by it, Super Buu.

The receptionist kept a stoic face, but her fear was noticeable as the male majin began to flick his antenna in irritation as he waited for her next question.

"Could you tell us your name one more time sir?" The majin groaned and pinched the space in between his eyes.

"I told you already, it's Gabbo...don't you all know it's not nice to stare at people?" The crowd tensed up and went back to their duties while the lady behind the desk struggled to hide her fear.

She placed a stamp on Gabbo's resume and quickly said, "Congratulations! You are now officially a time patroller! However it will take a few days to have you fully registered into the system."

"Thanks," Gabbo politely said and went on about his day. Word had been going around about a saiyan and a human, two rookies who took on a one star mission without any form of preparation. It inspired him and he finally decided to sign up as a time patroller after hanging on the idea for 6 months. As he sat in deep thought his mind began to go to other places.

He thought of taking his revenge on Frieza. The tyrant who sent troops to his home and wiped out many his people. The fact that he didn't even know what he looked like enraged him to the point of madness. He wanted to get the chance to kill Frieza with his own two hands, watch his face switch from confident to agony as-

"Umm...mister? Are you alright? You seem to be giving off a lot of steam," A feminine voice worriedly said, cutting off Gabbo's train of thought.

Gabbo took a deep breath as his red body returned to it's natural pink color. The steam subsided as he looked up to a person who seemed to be a female of the Frieza race. She seemed to look different from the others though.

She was taller than the other people of her race, had more white parts of her skin and also lacked horns. She wore a black tank top as well as black and white shorts and had her feet exposed.

Gabbo was certainly not in the mood for chit chat.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, hoping for the lady to become frightened and just leave him be, all the emotions he got out of her was disapproval and doubt as she frowned and sat down next to him.

"Your attitude says otherwise, strawberry," Gabbo cringed at the nickname. "C'mon you can tell me."

Gabbo turned his head to their eyes could meet. His hard and stale expression clashed with her friendly, concerned one.

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?" He asked in a irritated voice. The lady held a hand over her mouth and giggled.

"Maaaybe," she said in a sing song tone. Gabbo closed his eyes and sighed.

"Your race's leader...I wish to go back to the time where he lived and kill him with my own two hands…" Gabbo said, each word delivered with hatred and venom.

The lady's eyes widened at the sheer hatred that came from Gabbo's words. She then returned her full attention to him.

Gabbo stared down at his feet, expecting to hear a shocked reply from the lady, or for her to be offended in some way, but all he got from her was a casual response.

"I don't blame you. Lord Frieza has done a lot of terrible things. I never liked him myself because of how cruel he was to people like the Namekians, but like many others I was too afraid to protest against his actions."

It made sense. Frieza was ruthless. Anyone in his way who defied him would just be killed off instantly, even the elderly and children. Gabbo sighed and calmed down a little as he heard her voice. "I understand how you feel. Nobody should live their life in fear."

"Well, thanks for the chat, I think imma head off now," Gabbo said.

"Wait, I wanna go to," the lady exclaimed.

"Thanks for trying to accompany me but I'm fine. I have some business to take care of anyway."

"Oh, well I guess i'll see you around."

Gabbo waved as he flew off into the sky.

Flying in from a distance, "Dende?!" shouted Trunks

"Oh, why isn't it Trunks. What is it that you need Trunks," Dende asked. "I was looking for Tyrone and Hiro, I heard they came up here."

"Oh why yes they did but their in the hyperbolic time chamber at the moment."

"Wait what?! You've gotta be kidding me this isn't the time," Trunks complained. "Hold on a sec Trunks, what's the matter?"

"History is changing in the era of Frieza on planet Namek, I was going to send Hiro and Tyrone to stop it but they aren't here and the situation getting worse."

Dende gasped, "Oh no. If I would have known I would have never let them in."

"Question, Dende. How long has it been so far since they entered?"

"It's only been half a day." "Ughhhh, I don't think we can wait that much longer. Well thanks Dende, let me know asap when they come out…. I'll be on my way then." "Not a problem Trunks."

Meanwhile

"Hiro?" Tyrone shouted "Huh?"

"We don't have much time left, so everything else we do from here on out is 110%." "Alright then, no holding back. Hit me with you best shot," Hiro replied.

"AHHHHHHH," Tyrone started to charge up his ki. Tyrone put both hands out, and let out a blast of red ki… I have to beat this attack out. Hiro thought to himself. The blast collided with Hiro hands . "Ehhhh, I can do it." Hiro struggled with the ki blast. "I have to become stronger, way stronger than this… "Rahh," Tyrone added more energy to the ki blast. "NOOOOO," Hiro shouted as the blast exploded onto him. The smoke begun to clear out, "Yo, Hiro?"

He lied on the ground motionless. "Hiro are you okay," Tyrone asked.

It was complete silence as he laid upon the ground. "I'm fine," whisper Hiro. " Hiro struggled to stand up….. "I have to get stronger, I have to beat Frieza." "Hiro, I think you should chill out. Your pretty banged up there." "No, I have to become stronger….." Hiro haired begun to wave.

"H….Hiro?" Tyrone said. "Rahhhhhhhh, Hiro shouted at the top of his lungs." His haired shine in a yellow color and he had green eyes. "A super saiyan….. Hiro you did it!" Hiro smiled and fainted hitting the ground.

The Next dAY

"Well, we only have a few more minutes left. Let's see you go super saiyan." Tyrone said.

"Right," Hiro nodded his head. "Haaa!" A brief moment of silence passed.

"Well, here it is. The legendary super saiyan…."

Tyrone smiled, "Well that's good now the real test is Frieza"

"Yeah." The two then headed out the door.

"Master Dende?" Mr. Popo shouted. "What is it?" Dende replied.

"They have emerged from the chamber." "Oh!" Dende gasped.

"Wow, the real world feels so weird now." Hiro exclaimed.

"Yeah, it does….. Now time to head to the time patrol center."

They've finally emerged from the hyperbolic time chamber, knowing that Hiro achieve super saiyan is it enough to defeat Frieza….

Find out in chapter 3: Heading to Planet Namek, Let's test out my new strength.


End file.
